Tu commençais à vivre
by Tristana
Summary: Qu'y atil de pire que la perte de son enfant ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Tu commençais à vivre

Auteur : Tristana

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, tout à JKR, qui, si elle savait ce que je fais subir à ses persos me massacrerais

Spoiler : J'ai écrit ça après avoir lu le HBP, gros traumatisme. Je m'en remettrais jamais.

Warning : Attention, pour ceux qui ont le coeur sensible. POV d'une mère quia perdu son enfant. Je n'en dit pas plus...

**Tu commençais à vivre**

Tu es tombé alors même que tu commençais à vivre.

Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi cruelle ? Mon fils. Mon unique fils. Ma raison de vivre.

J'abhorre celui à cause de qui tu es mort. Tu as voulu faire ce que tu pensais que ton père et moi attendions de toi. Nous aurions préféré te voir vivant.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas intervenue le jour où tu fut convoqué ? Je serais peut-être morte mais toi non. Ô mon Dieu ! Ton père va bientôt mourir lui aussi. La nouvelle de ton trépas l'a mis dans un état de fureur que je n'aurais jamais pu croire possible. Il se lance à corps perdu dans la planification de la chute de celui qui pendant des années fut son maître. Je le comprend. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre.

J'ai trop fait de sacrifice pour le garder auprès de moi. En vie. Combien de fois nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet. Je sais qu'il m'aime mais son besoin de vengeance est le plus fort. Il va mourir.

Qu'ai-je fait ? Est-ce que je ne mérite pas moi aussi un peu de bonheur ? Bien sûr, mon mari m'a rendue heureuse. Mais maintenant que tu es mort. J'ai le sentiment d'être incomplète. You were what I lived for.

Je ne suis plus rien qu'une ombre. Peut-être ai-je été quelqu'un de vivant, d'enjoué. Mon destin a fait de moi une femme qui ne laisse jamais transparaître aucun sentiment en public sauf un froid mépris pour les autres. Nous aurions pu être une vraie famille. Bien sûr. Nous étions une famille. Même si au départ ton père te considérait comme un trouble-fête. Je trouvais ça assez trognon que le grand Lucius Malfoy se sente presque… menacé, par un bébé de quelques semaines. Mais il a vite changé d'avis.

Tout allait bien, ou à peu près. Jusqu'au retour de ce bâtard de fils de p… péripatéticienne ! Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas sympa pour sa mère, surtout que, pour ce que j'en sais, cette jeune n'a pas eu la vie facile. Euphémisme.

Quand il est revenu, la tête pleines de plans plus ou moins fumeux pour en finir avec Potter et Dumbledore, il avait comme objectif de t'enrôler tout de suite.

Lucius et moi avons refusé en bloc. Il a fait mine d'accepter notre position de parents. Tout du moins, tant que ton père était libre. C'est pourquoi il a réussit à « t'engager » peu après son incarcération. Parce que j'ai toujours puisé une partie de ma force en Lucius et que, sans lui, je n'avais plus tellement d'influence sur ta destinée vis-à-vis de Lui. Sans compter que ma sœur était tout à fait d'accord.

Je suis désolée. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais cela n'a pas suffit. Personne n'aurait pu te protéger. Tout ça parce que tu as refusé de tuer une jeune femme. Tu la détestais. Une fille de Moldus. Mais tu as suspendu ton geste. Tu l'as dit après : « Je ne l'aime pas mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je la tuerais. Elle mérite de vivre. Si je m'octroie le droit d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un d'innocent, je risque de finir comme Lui. Et ça je ne le veux pas ! »

Là, tu as compris que nous ne voulions pas que tu marche dans nos traces. Mais c'était trop tard. Pour ne pas avoir à tuer, tu as chercher tout ce que tu pouvais sur Lui, avant de donner ces renseignements aux opposants de ce Lord autoproclamé. Puis tu l'as défié. Personnellement.

La mort t'as frappé. Mais pas avant d'avoir été torturé. Et c'est à cet instant que tu m'as dit de ne pas regretter. Qu'il ne fallait pas que je me tienne pour responsable. Et que tu nous aimais, ton père et moi.

Je t'aime, mon fils. Je voudrais être aussi courageuse que toi. Alors vas, maintenant. J'espère que là où tu es, tu es heureux.

Et encore une fois, je suis désolée, Draco. Mon ange, tu es tombé alors que tu commençais à voler.

A/N : J'ai traumatisé beaucoup de gens avec ça. Mais je voulais essayer de présenter les choses du point de vue possible de Narcissa. Le deuxième, c'est le POV Lucius. Pas tellement plus gai, d'ailleurs.

C'est le premier truc que je publie alors revieeeeewwww s'il vous plaît ! Je veux savoir si je suis normale.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Cimetière. Je sais, je suis nulle pour mes titres mais je ne sais jamais quoi mettre.

Auteur : La dépressionnée de service, Tristana, vampire à tendance suicidaire

Disclaimer : Suite de "Tu commençais à vivre". C'est tout. POV Lucius... qui est toujours un peu, beaucoup OOC.

**Cimetière…**

L'hiver. Tout un symbole. Le domaine est enseveli sous un linceul neigeux. Je sort enfin. J'ai passé tant de temps à regarder les flocons tomber que je voudrais pouvoir les sentir sur mon visage. Libre. Je suis libre. Mais qu'est-ce que la liberté si l'on n'a personne avec qui la partager ? Peu de chose. L'homme est bien inconséquent. Je l'ai été.

La neige parviendra-t-elle à faire taire la douleur lancinante qui me transperce le corps et l'âme ? Voilà trois années que j'ai été ce qu'on appelle « blanchit ». Mais qu'ai-je fait sinon donner suffisamment de renseignements pour défaire celui qui m'a pris mon fils. Ce n'était que de la vengeance pure et simple.

Je marche dans ce cimetière végétale et prend conscience de ma perte. Nous ne prenons conscience de ce que nous avons qu'une fois que nous l'avons perdu. Mon fils. Je n'ai pas été assez fort. Je me suis moi-même enchaîné à une cause que je n'approuvais pas. Je me suis enfermé dans un monde de haine et de sang. J'ai donner la mort. Mais je continue d'être hanté par leur regard lorsque la mort les a fauché. Leur malédiction.

Condamné à vivre, je n'ai plus goût à rien. Mon ange est morte. Brisée sous la poigne de celui que j'ai servit pendant plus de vingt ans. La culpabilité me ronge plus sûrement qu'un poison. Il me semblait que ma vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue.

Le soleil gît dans le lac de son propre sang. L'or et la pourpre embrase le ciel bien que l'air reste aussi froid que celui d'un tombeau. Les arbres deviennent noirs, leurs branches rachitiques tendus en une silencieuse prière. D'une certaine façon, je suis comme eux : entouré mais seul, vulnérable. Je n'aurais jamais crut cela possible mais il semblerait que plus la vie avance plus les champs du possible s'étendent.

Tu es mort avant d'avoir vu ta mère dépérir. Elle s'est laissée mourir, et ce même si tu lui avais dit qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Quand je pense que tu es mort par ma faute. Tu pensais qu'il était de ton devoir de perpétrer la tradition familiale en suivant mes traces. Mais tu as été le plus fort d'entre nous. Car tu as osé te dresser contre lui. Tu es mort pour ton insolence. Même si je pense que c'était plus de l'inconscience qu'autre chose.

Tu as souffert. Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état j'était lorsque mes geôliers m'ont dit ce qu'il était arrivé. Avec force détail, est-il besoin de préciser ? Sur le coup, j'eut envie de leur faire la peau pour avoir oser me dire une chose pareil. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Alors, ta mère est venue. Elle m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Avant de s'écrouler dans mes bras, en larmes. Je ne l'ai presque jamais vue pleurer. Les Aurors n'ont rien fait pendant quelques instants. Je sentais que les choses allaient empirer. J'aurais voulu lui parler, lui demander pardon pour ce que je lui ai fait endurer.

Ils l'ont emmenée. Me laissant dans un état de fureur tel que je pense que j'aurais pu tous les tuer. Puis, plus rien. La prostration totale. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Alors j'ai écrit tout ce que je savais et ai réussit à faire passer les documents à Remus Lupin. C'est le seul membre de l'ordre du Phénix en qui j'ai un tant soit peu confiance, si ce n'est pour Severus mais cela aurait été dangereux pour lui.

J'ai été libéré sur parole et à la condition que je coopère. C'est alors que Remus a finit par me dire que Narcissa s'était suicidée peu après sa visite à Azkaban.

Le monde s'est écroulé. J'ai mit toute mon énergie au service de l'Ordre pour me venger.

Mais cela n'a pas suffit. C'est pourquoi, en décembre, je fait le tour du domaine, en espérant, contre tout espoir, avoir une preuve. De quoi, je ne sais pas. Je suis en train de devenir fou.

La douleur m'empêche de respirer correctement. La faute à la musique qu'elle écoute. C'est tellement triste que ça vous réduit le cœur en miette.

Je ne pleure pas. Je n'ai jamais su pleurer. Pas depuis sa mort. Je pense que je n'ai plus de larmes… Le soleil est mort. Une ombre s'étend dans la forêt, dans mon âme. Le froid s'insinue dans mes veines, poison malheureusement incapable de provoquer la mort.

Je veux mourir, ne plus rien sentir. Vous étiez les deux seuls êtres auxquels j'ai jamais tenus et vous êtes tous les deux brisés. Ensevelis à jamais sous la neige, votre souvenir à jamais vivant dans la douleur du chagrin.

J'ai faillit et vous avez payé pour mes erreurs. Je suis plus désolé que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer


End file.
